


THE WAY WE MET

by fivesky5



Series: SongKang 100 [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unbeta-d and mistakes are all mine

Mino has one of those mornings (today) where everything is just so wrong and it feels like it’s the worst day ever. Why is it among many other times, it should be this day, his first day of school in one of the most killer professor’s class.

 _Shit_ , he mutters. He banged his knee while taking out his socks from the closet. He almost burned his shirt while ironing. Everything is just crazy and he’s sure he will be late for class if he doesn’t hurry.

He’s speeding to get to campus as soon as possible, and it was Monday morning, on a rush hour, adding to how messy this day for him. He turns up the radio and calms his nerve down as the morning sun turns more yellow, climbing up faster than usual. Things are doing just fine and he murmurs that he’s going to have a great day, he thought, believing that he will arrive on time. Not until a few minutes from there, a car in front of him decided to change lane and it was right in span of few seconds. He hit his brakes immediately, in completely shocked, but the car doesn’t stop, and he just screeches running over the other car, trying to go left avoiding any crash but something else is in the other direction. Someone with his bicycle is in front of his car and he lost his control, slammed right into the bike.

 _FUCK MY LIFE_ , his fist on his car steer. It is a total mess and of course his fault. He shouldn’t be speeding at this rush hour. He looks up to that guy with his bike and he just lost it. He leans down to his car steer and let out a quiet soft complains. He was going to go out and check the situation, but that guy already comes over to Mino.

 _You okay?_ He asks Mino carefully after Mino quickly opens his car window.

 _I am_. He answers while opening his door knob and leaves his current position in his driver seat. _I should be the one asking you first, I am sorry for my careless driving, I guess I drove too fast. You okay?_ He is asking for the same confirmation.

 _I am okay. Just a little wound here_ , Mino clearly sees how his knees, which are now exposed because his pants is torn a bit.

 _No. it’s bleeding. We have to go to at least the closest clinic. Come on. Get in my car._ Mino concludes in second after seeing him, hissing and he takes the guy’s arm.

 _I told you I’m okay. You may leave. I will be fine._ He softly refuses, turns his back from Mino and completely ignore Mino, doesn’t give him any time to answer back.

 _No that’s unfair. I’m going to be one of those pieces of shit if I let you work this out alone._ Mino a bit offended.

The guy is amazed and while struggling to fix his bike, he looks up at Mino, face is begging.

 _Dude, I’m being nice to you because I am also having my own thing to do in a few minutes and I have no time to argue. I said I am going to be fine and I don’t have any intention to repeat that. You follow me?_ the guy is firm while holding back his bike. Mino looks stunned. _Is it him really losing his mind right now or this guy just schooled him and actually refusing to take his offer?_

 _Okay then_ , Mino sighs. _Do you have business_ cards? Give me your business card and I’ll get in touch just in case.

The man is standing there, giving no response. Examining Mino from top to bottom, looking exhausted. And Mino understands he probably won’t take this second offer either. _Or maybe_ , Mino continues, hesitating while taking his wallet out from his back pocket, _take this and please let me know, call me if you need something._ Handing him his own business card.

 _Thank you_. He nods and leaves Mino in a reddened faced.

\---------------------

 _Thanks God there were no cops around_ , Mino thought to himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about that guy though. How he wishes to get his info at least. _Dude is looking extremely handsome and he thought he felt tingles all over his body a while ago when he looked up at him._ He hopes he’s calling him _._

\---------------------

He has 5 minutes before the class starts and he’s running his way to the building as fast as he could. And when he got to his class, the professor is already there, but thankfully is busy doing things with her laptop. The front row is the only seating available and everyone is like a ghost. _Is this class really that scary?_ His expression is dull.

He frowns a little because he’s feeding himself to a lion, sitting in the front row but he has no other option.

 _Why is she not starting yet?_  getting impatient. After 10 minutes passed the class schedule. _I shouldn’t be speeding up if it’s going to turn this way._

Not until someone opens the door and bowing to her while closing it. Mino goes back and forth looking at how his professor’s mouth curves into a big smile and to the guy who just comes in, passes by him walking toward her. He could see how relieves the professor’s face when he saw the guy in front of her. Mino, not only losing his train of thought, he also loses his all coordination.

 _SHIT_. _Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility?_ his chaotic mind crashing. He should have prepared himself for this impossible, but possible thing to happen at least once in every one million accidents.

He walks in and it is as though there is a pin of the spotlight on him and all the others in the room faded from view. It was confusing, he’s scared, but that guy is seriously so beautiful. Tall with his milky skin, he didn’t realize when he talked to him this morning. Too busy arguing. He talks briefly with the professor before finally starting the class.

\-------------------

_So people, I apologize for the delays. I am actually waiting for this person to come today and he just got a minor accident on his way here and took sometimes to go to the clinic for his injured knees. Thank you for kindly waiting and also thank you for your interest in registering for my class …_

The guy is all smiles standing a few feet away from her.

Mino feels like he’s embarrassing himself right now for not anticipating it to happen. _Why is that guy should be there in his classroom among many other places?_ He thought to walk out of the classroom, but he doesn’t have any clue where he would go.

_And, this is Kang Seung Yoon. One of my brightest student and he’s going to be my teaching assistant for this class. He is a first year graduate student here. He will be helping you with your assignments as well as grading and study group. Also, because I’m going to be very busy this semester, please approach him first if you have problems with your class schedule and syllabus or for any further assistance. He will be more than willing to help you._

The professor let him talk after some of her quiet long speeches.

 _Hi everyone, I’m Kang Seung Yoon, call me_ _Seungyoon_ _. As professor Sho Won says earlier, I’m going to be your TA so please let me know if you have any concern with anything and if I couldn’t find any solution, I will definitely direct you to her,_ he examines the whole class while talking and somehow finding his way to look carefully at the front row where he found Mino’s eyes. Their gazes met and locked, sweeping Mino, out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion. Strange.

His face was more mature than before and impossibly handsome or _did I skip that part of him this morning?_ Mino thought. The features of his face are carved perfectly. _God, he is sexy. Mysterious, dangerous, that sense of the_ untamed, just barely suppressed below the surface, his voice sounds like a crisp of falling leaves during the fall season.

\----------------

 _Kang Seung Yoon_ , Mino calls him, approaches him after the class and without the slightest warning, Seungyoon stares back at Mino and plasters a smile on his face, so beautiful Mino could see a tiny wrinkle around his nose and it’s too adorable to handle. Mino’s breath stuck in his throat, couldn’t say anything.

Seungyoon walks toward Mino with books in his hands. When he’s only a few feet away, one corner of his mouth lifted, making Mino even more stunned with his now brightened face. _This is bad_ , Mino said to himself in silence. _Bad enough_ that he couldn't speak, swallow or hear anything outside of his own painfully beating heartbeat. He feels like a deer caught in headlights.

 _I didn’t expect you to be in one of this class I’m TA-ing_. Seungyoon gives him a half smile.

 _Believe me, I didn’t either_. Answered Mino randomly.

 _Well then, welcome and looking forward to work with you,_ his whole face lit up.

Mino goes poker face, but his mind is going nuts with this whole impossible situation. He hates it, but Seungyoon is even more tempting at this close proximity.

 _Thank you. So good to see you here again. And I am sorry you went to clinic by yourself. I told you I can drive you there, but you refused to take my offer._ Mino complains.

Seungyoon chuckles and Mino thinks it’s very endearing, and sweet.

 _Well,_ Seungyoon concedes, _I probably made mistakes for not taking your offer. But you’re going to see me for the whole semester and I got your business card, Song Minho, am I right?_ His big eyes narrowed. _Don’t worry, I’m going to nag you at least to take me for lunch to pay me for this_ , pointing to his now clothed knees.

After sometimes, Seungyoon bows at him, before leaving him, walk past him, muttering _‘a slow but quiet loud See You Later’_ casually.

Mino’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright, his head in on fire from a strange excitement.

 _See you later_ , Mino replied softly, not sure Seungyoon can actually listen to it or not.

He observes him from behind, he has broad shoulders, Mino’s mind wandering around. And he looks really good in that formal outfit. This is an unfortunate way to meet someone like him, but he looks great and Mino is confident he will enjoy the class as well as getting rid of this monster Monday. His Monday is looking brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the hell I am writing. I hate this but posting it anyway.


End file.
